The Day that I'll tell her
by cherryblossoms18097
Summary: It's the big day that Sasuke finally tells Sakura of how he feels
1. Chapter 1

ok thnx 4 the reviews on my last story and ill write a few more if u give more reviews so this is my secomd one! here it goes!

The Day I'll tell her

It was a nice and sunny day with no clouds.Sasuke was at the meeting place waiting for his teamates and teacher.

"Ok this is the day that I will tell her how I feel." said Sasuke quietly

While Sasuke was lost in thought he heard some yelling at him good morning.

"Hey Sasuke good morning!" said Sakura

"Oh hi Sakura" said Sasuke who was in a blush when she gave him a very happy smile just for him.

Just when Sasuke was about to tell her of how he feels Naruto came in screaming,"Hi Sakura will you go out with me after our training is done today?"

This made Sasuke really mad."Why don't you just go find another girl to bother Naruto? Sakura is mine! MINE! MINE! MINE!" thought Sasuke

"Ummmmm maybe some other time Naruto sorry." replied Sakura

"Oh ok then." Naruto sais sadly

1 hour later

Hello kiddos, sorry that I'm late its just that-

"WILL YOU STOP MAKING UP EXCUSES!"yelled Naruto and Sakura

"The missions are cancelled today,and I don't feel like training you guys." said Kakashi-sensei

"What! you made us wait you for nothing?" yelled a very angry Naruto

Naruto and Kakashi-sensei already left when Sakura was looking at the sky,and while Sasuke was looking at Sakura.

"Well I'm going to go now." said Sakura

"Um wait Sakura theres something I have to tell you." said Sasuke

"Oh? What is it Sasuke? said Sakura who gave him a big smile that will make ur knees fall to the ground.

"Ummm its just that I... that I... I... I'll tell you later so do you want to go take a walk with me? said Sasuke with a really dark blush on his face.

"Ok sure,I would love to take a walk with you,Sasuke!" said Sakura with one of her famous smiles

During their walk together

"Do you want to go to the park?"asked Sakura

"Sure, ok." said Sauke while he was trying to hold her hand but missed and it landed in her pocket.

"Umm Sasuke why do you have your hand in my pocket?"asked Sakura

"AHHHHH Its nothing!" said Sasuke in panic

"Oh ok then." said Sakura

At the park

"OH! cool the swings are there!" yelled Sakura

Sakura ran to the swings while Sasuke just watched her sit down and started to swing.

"HEY Sasuke come on over the swings are fun!" yelled Sakura

Sasuke came over and just watched her swinging happily.

"Oh yeah Sasuke didn't you wanted to tell me something?" asked Sakura

"Ummmm yeah I'll tell you soon, can I push you higher?" asked Sasuke in another blush

"Oh ok you can push me higher!"said Sakura

After the swings

"Wow I'm tired I'm going to sit down on that cherry blossom tree."said Sakura in a tired tone

Sasuke and Sakura went to the tree and sat down.

Ok Sasuke, this is the day that you will tell her remember? thought Sasuke Ok here it goes.

"Um Sakura?"asked Sasuke

"Yes? What is it Sasuke?"said Sakura in a curious tone

"Its just that Sakura, I loved you since the first day I saw you walk into that classroom." said Sasuke

"Sa Sasuke, Is that true?" said Sakura

"It is true I do love you"said Sasuke

"Oh Sasuke I love you too!"said Sakura in happiness

Then Sasuke did something the least unexpected, he kissed her.

Ok I'll just leave it there I'll make a second chapter soon, please review! If I get at least 2 reviews I'll make more chapters! See ya for now! 


	2. Chapter 2

ok thnx 4 the reviews everyone! but I might not be able 2 make a new chapter for like 1 week because im behind with my homework and stuff so here's the second chapter!

The next day

It was the next day that Sasuke finally told her how he feels about her.It was an ordinary day and they didn't have any training.Sasuke decided to just hang out at the park.

"I wonder why is she late?" thought Sasuke,he closed his eyes and waited for her.

"HI! Sasuke!"screamed out Sakura as loud as she could

"Hi Sakura"said Sasuke,but in his inner self he was screaming"I thought you would never come!"

"Sorry that I'm late"Sakura said in a happy voice

"Its ok I wasn't here that long"said Sasuke

"HI SAKURA! WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"yelled Rock Lee and Naruto at the same time.

"WHAT THE HECK DID THEY JUST SAY!"yelled out inner Sasuke

"Um sorry guys but I'm taken."Sakura said with an anime sweatdrop on her head.

"WITH WHO THEN!" they both yelled with fire in their eyes.

"Ummm well you all know him... it's Sasuke."said Sakura with a smile at him.

"This can't be happening!" yelled Rock Lee and fainted.

"But Sakura why him?"said Naruto looking like he was about to cry

"Its because I love him,and Naruto Hinata loves you if you have been noticing."said Sakura plainly

"Well I'm gonna go and take Lee to the hospital."Naruto said in a sad tone

"I'm happy that they're gone."said Sasuke

"Yeah well I'm going to go tell Ino something."said Sakura

"O ok well see ya later then."said Sasuke

"Oh! before I go heres something for you."said Sakura

Before Sasuke got to answer Sakura gave him a 1 minute kiss on the lips and dashed off.Sasuke just watched her ran off and he had a very happy smile,a smile that he didn't have a long time.

With Sakura

Sakura found Ino at the traininf fields practicing.

"HI INO!"yelled Sakura

"Oh Sakura I have a question for you."Ino said sadly

"Yeah? So whats wrong?"asked Sakura

"Is it true that you're Sasuke's girlfriend?"asked Ino

"Ummmm Ino... It is true he said that-

"SHUT UP!"yelled Ino before Sakura could finish,then she started crying

"Ino I'm sorry it's just that he truely loves me."said Sakura

"I HATE YOU SAKURA, IF I CAN'T HAVE SASUKE THEN NO ONE CAN!"yelled Ino and started to run towards Sakura.

"Ino stop!"yelled Sakura

Just before Ino hit Sakura,Sakura was saved by a certain someone.

Ok thanks for the reviews and I know that this chapter sucks but I'll write better ones later well I gotta go now and don't forget to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok thnx for the reviews everyone! heres another chapter

Chapter 3

Ino was about to attack Sakura,but she was saved by Sasuke.(of course he'll save her lol!)

"Ino why were you about to attack Sakura?" said Sasuke coldly

"Sasuke, why do you love her?" said Ino with tears coming down on her cheeks

"Ino you don't understand, I love her because she would never change for me,she's always smiling,she acts like she doesen't have a care in the world,she always brightens up my day,and she will always be in my heart no matter what." replied Sasuke

"Oh I see,but if I act more like her then will you love me?" said Ino sadly

"I'm sorry Ino,but I devoted my self to Sakura."said Sasuke

"Oh I see."said Ino after that answer Ino ran to her house

"I feel do sorry for Ino."said Sakura sadly

"Hn."was all that Sasuke said

"Well I'm going to go home and sleep, I'll see you tmorrow morning Sasuke."said Sakura

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow."said Sasuke

When Sakura went home she took a shower and climbed up in her bed."I didn't know that Ino could be so cruel to me,I didn't even do anything." thought Sakura. Sakura thought for a while and drifted off to sleep.

"RING! RING! RING! RING!" boomed Sakura's alarm clock, it was already 7 inthe morning and she was supposed to meet her team at 8:30 a.m.

"Ugh man I'm so tired!"yelled Sakura

Sakura got up and made her bed then headed towards the bathroom.She brushed her teeth and next went to the shower.After she was done in the shower and everything she went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"I'll just have some toast and that's it." Sakura said

When she was about to go get some bread she heard someone ringing her doorbell.

"AHHHHH! WHO COULD BE HERE TO INTERRUPT ME WITH ME AND MY TOAST!"yelled inner Sakura

Sakura cooled down and went to open the door,when she opened the door it was Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke!"yelled Sakura

"Good morning to you to."said Sasuke coolly

"Oh let me get some toast,and we could go to the meeting place together!" said Sakura happily

"Ummmmm ok sure."said Sasuke

Sasuke waited for a little bit while his girlfriend was eatting toast.

"Ok I'm good to go!"said Sakura

"Ok c'mon I don't want to be later than Kakashi-sensei"said Sasuke

While they were walking Sakura saw some girls glaring at her,and some guys glaring at Sasuke.Sakura just ignored them and just kept on walking.When Sasuke saw the girls glaring at Sakura he gave them a really bad death glare,and the guys a verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry bad death glare.

"Hey guys your late!"yelled Naruto

"Sorry Nartuo but-

Suddenly Kakashi-sensei poofed up

"Ok kiddos todays trainning is that we are going 1 on 1 each other."said Kakashi-sensei

"Ok!"said Naruto

"First pair off is Sasuke and Sakura,and don't go easy on each other."said Kakashi-sensei

Ok thats about it I'm really tired right now sorry,and can any of you guys give me some ideas please? and don't forget to review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

thanks for the reviews everyone! this might be the last chapter though... but if you review more ill be happy to continue! o and there is a little twist in it too!

"But Kakashi-sensei,you can't force us to fight!"yelled Sakura

"You have to,its part of your trainning."replied Kakashi-sensei

"Ok then."Sakura saiid sadly

"You guys may begin."Kakashi-sensei said while looking at his perverted book

When Sasuke and Sakura are about to fight,they heard an evil laugh.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA AWWW KAKASHI WHY ARE BEING SO CRUEL TO THEM?"said a cloaked figure up in the trees

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH WHAT DO YOU WANT TYRIKU?"asked Kakashi-sensei angrily

"I have come for Sakura Haruno."Tyriku said plainly

"Hey what do you want with Sakura!"Naruto yelled

"Hmmmm something to torture Sasuke with."Tyriku said plainly

Befor anyone can react to what he said,Tyriku poofed up right behind Sakura.

"SAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"yelled Sakura with all her might right before she was knocked out with a very powerful sleeping jutsu

"What have you done to her!"shouted Sasuke

"Sorry Sasuke...not she will never ever wake up again!"said Tyriku with an evil laugh

Sasuke gave him a death glare right before he left, and to God who knowswhere.

"We have to get to her to the hospital."said Kakashi-sensei

At the hospital

"I'm sorry...but we've all tried everything but nothing worked."said one of the medic-nins

"Oh,can then we see her now?"Naruto said with some tears coming out of his eyes

"Of course you guys can,her room is 145 at the right section of the hallway."

At Sakura's room

"Naruto, we should go and give them some privacy."Kakashi-sensei whispered into his ear and he obeyed his sensei

When they both left the room,Sasuke just stared at Sakura and he began to cry.

"Sakura,I'm so sorry for not protecting you.Why do I always have to let you suffer?"he said with tears falling out of his eyes and onto hers."I promise that I will not let anyone hurt you ever again."and he kissed her on the lips,after he departed her eyes flew open.

"Sasuke why are you crying?"Sakura asked with concern in her voice

"Sakura! Your okay!"he said happily and hugged her

By the time Naruto and Kakashi-sensei heard Sasuke yelled out Sakura's name they ran in.

"How did you get her to wake up Sasuke?"asked Naruto

"Long story you loser."Sasuke answered coolly

"GRRRRRRRRR SASUKE ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GONNA..."

"Oh! Ms. Haruno your awake! you may be realeased now if you want!" said the medic nin

"Ok, thank you."said Sakura 'OH IM OUTTA HERE!'yelled inner Sakura

After everyone went out of the hospital,Naruto went to go eat at least 20 bowls of ramen,and Kakashi went to go to report what happened to the Hokage.So its just Sasuke and Sakura who was left.

"Ummm Sakura theres something I have to tell you."sadi Sasuke with a blush on his face

"Ok,what is it Sasuke?"Sakura sked concernly

"I just wanted to say that I was scared that you werent okay,and I promise to protect you with my life because I love you"Sasuke said seriously

"Ooooooooooooo Sasuke thats the most greatest thing that anyone has ever said to me!" yelled Sakura and gave him a big hug

"AHHHHHH SAKURA! I CANT BREATHE!"Sasuke yelled with blue appearing on his face

"Oh, I'm sorry, what about this?" Sasuke just stared at her and she gave him a kiss

The End! 


End file.
